Junior Year Changed My Life
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: It's a common cliche story. The geek and jock fall in love. But the geek can't stay that way. Emmett and Rosalie change a lot over the most chaotic year of their lives. And the drama doesn't stop at just them.
1. Worst Day Ever

**Me new story! YAY! I just learned I'm going to die at age 94. Yay? At least I pass 90. :D **

**=====)))---!($76583920657%^#*(629736*#%6)**

It's officially the first day of Junior year and officially the worst day of my life. I'm the school nerd with my friends. Figures I'm in love with the hottest dream boy, right? Emmett Cullen is officially my future husband...in my dreams. No serious. I had a dream last night that we got married by a beach....no joke. But then I woke up...yeah...that sucked.

Back to my worst day ever. I am the nerd (we already established that...). I always wear a messy pony tail because I don't know what else to do with my hair. Never is my blond hair down (except when I'm sleeping). I hate it down...it gets too hot. I have roundish lime rimmed glasses. The rims are thin, but I still get weird looks from passers. I'm a total fashion disaster, in Alice's words. Today, I wore jeans, blue converse, and a yellow Iowa hoodie (even thought we live in Forks, my parents went to school in Iowa and just gave this to me). I think I look awesome, so I don't care about Alice in the fashion department. I went to school, not looking forward to day one due to my low social status. My two bestest friends are Alice and Bella, but I have NEVER had a boyfriend. Bella and Alice met up with me at the front office so we could see what classes, if any, we have together.

"Okay! We all have 7th hour Spanish, 4th hour lunch, and 2nd hour Science together! YAY!" Alice squealed. We never had more than 2 classes all together. Yippee!

"I have first hour with Edward." Bella sighed. She talks to Edward a lot and is totally in love with him. At least Edward likes her back...don't tell Bella that, though. Edward doesn't want her to know.

"Awwww!" Alice and I squealed. The only one of us with a boyfriend is Alice with Andrew. But everyone knew that Alice didn't like Andrew. She liked Jasper Hale. My twin brother. Yes, everyone knew this except Jasper and Andrew. But Jasper also likes Alice so I am again the only one without a fate with my crush.

"Rose? Rosalie?" Bella chanted. "We have P.E with Emmett and Edward! Edward told me they had 6th period gym and WE have 6th period gym!"

Oh god. I couldn't have gym with THE Emmett Cullen! Not BOTH Cullens! The Cullen brothers were the hottest, most athletic, charming Juniors in the school. Scratch out Juniors, MEN! Counting Seniors! Everyone knew who both liked (everyone as in the WHOLE SCHOOL. NO JOKE!). Edwrad liked Bella (duh.). Emmett liked...Jessica or Carolyn? Not me that's for sure.

"Let's go to first hour. Well, our different first hours." Alice chirped. She waved good-bye.

"You mean we all have different 1st hours?" I turned to Bella.

"Yeah...It sucks." Bella shrugged and walked away. She got to see her guy now....

Now, Emmett and I have talked plenty of times. We are...associates. Co-workers. We know each other, but we're not in any kind of relationship.

I walked into Advanced Math and I was surprised. The Cullen brothers AND Jasper were in this class. Great. For some odd reason, Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Rose!" Emmett was oddly happy. "How's your first day so far?"

"It just started..." I pointed out.

"Well...uh...oh.." He stuttered. I heard Edward stifle a laugh in the background. Oh no he didn't.

"Just a second, Emmett." I ducked under his arm and strode over to Edward. He was about to die.

"You really think your funny? Making Emmett talk to me?"

"I didn't make him. I was just watching him blow it!" Edward didn't pause or stutter. I had to believe him. Jasper nodded. Great. Jasper never lies...to me. I heard chairs scraping behind me.

"Then what happened?"

"NOTHING!" Emmett boomed from behind me. I elbowed him really hard in the stomach.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! You scared me! I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"It's okay!" Emmett laughed. I love his laugh....at least he isn't mad at me.

"I have to go...Edward," I glared at my target. "We _will _talk later. Even if it through Bella." He flinched at this. Ha ha! I won! I turned around, books in hand, and headed to an empty seat in the back. To my surprise, Emmett sat next to me.

**29178&(^&*%^&*^&*^====!(#)(!***

**AhhhH! Cliffie! RnR if you care!**

**Liv  
**


	2. You're So Nosy!

**My good friend Monica told me to split this in two, so that's what I'm doing!!! Plus, it's easier on me. I'm not selfish, just really tired. I didn't sleep at all last night :(.......HAVE FUN READING :D:D:D:D:D:D:D!!!! Libby says "I'm 5 foot 1 and I'm not happy about it!" NO joke. :D:D:D:D**

**I changed the TITLE and SUMMARY as you can see. The original title (Patience Ain't A Virtue Thanks to Emmett Cullen) was SOOOO long. Oh, if you didn't know...Rosalie is JUST A BIT OOC lol.  
**

**--**

EmPOV

"Ummmm....You do know these are permenent?" The beautiful, gorgeous Rosalie Hale asked me. She's so cute when she's confused!

"Uh, yeah." I acted confused for her benefit (she would get even MORE confused if I was surprised and maybe hurt).

"Aren't you going to sit with Jasper? Or Edward? Wait...Edward? I thought he had first hour with Bella..." She argued with herself. I laughed, because it took her this long to realize that Edward was here.

"They both got confused with Advanced Math and Advanced Chem. I don't know how, though." I snickered, then put on a serious face. "Do you _want _me to leave?" I made a gesture to get up and move.

"No! I mean-it's fine. I just thought...you know. Jasper and you are like friends and stuff..." She tucked some loose hair behind her ear in frustration. I laughed again. I laugh a lot around her. She has this affect on me! It's weird!

"I like this seat very much. I think I'll stay." I smiled. Rosalie blushed and looked down. She's so beautiful...

"You should let your hair down." I whispered to Rosalie when the teacher began to lecture about dividing pi and algebra.

"No!" She hissed. "It gets to hot. I like it up."

"You'd look very pretty. I mean, you already are..." I smiled again and Rosalie blushed. Again.

"Uh, thanks..." She began to take notes. I would be, but I was watching her in amazement. She would look up every once in a while and copy something from the board that Ms. Hunns wrote. Then, she would concentrate on her paper for a minute. Back up her head would go. The cycle went on and on.

I absentmindedly doodled on my notebook. I could take notes just the once from Jasper. That is, if he isn't doodling about Alice Brandon. And asking Bella or Edward was a lost cause. The two were making googly eyes at each other. It made me sad. I swear, those three are love sick.

But I can't really talk.

I looked at my note book which had RH written in fancy letters all over it. I rushed to flip the page and accidentally dropped it on the floor, the white lined pages fanning out like the color guard. Carolyn Nicks picked it up for me, not looking at the pages (thank god, she has a major stalker crush on me) and smiled at me while putting the crinkled notebook on my ratty wooden desk.

"Thank you." I said politely because I am a gentleman. Also, Ms. Hunns was staring me down. Carolyn winked at me and I huffed.

I glanced at Rosalie who was glaring at Carolyn with anger in her eyes.

"Uhh...are you okay?" I asked. Rosalie nodded once and went back to her math. Once the lecture began again, I leaned over to Rosalie.

"What's up? Why are you so mad?" I had a burning feeling of guilt, thinking it was my fault. It sure seemed that it was.

"Nothing! You're so nosy!" Rosalie snapped. Wow...the snapping turtle has come out of the shell.

"Just asking!" I put my hands up to prove innocence. "I'm worried."

"Oh, how sweet." Rosalie said in a tone that told me that she didn't think it was sweet at all. She went back to writing. Oh boy...junior year is going to be a blast. First day, and my major crush is already acting like I killed her 10 year old pet dog with an icicle. Is that cruel?? I'm not doing to well...

--

**I know I know I know it was short. Tomorrow I will have AT LEAST one chapter done!**

**LIV  
**


End file.
